Fool again
by shade-of-purple-girl
Summary: This is a story about 4 girls and boys,the point is,the girls hate them but the guys like them,will the girls accept their love? Or will play with their hearts? RS,RaeBb,Cybee,SpTer. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Tutor partners

**Full summary: **Meet Karen,Kori,Raven and Terra,they are beautiful girls who are from outta town. And then they meet Garfield,Roy,Richard and Victor,the boys seems to like the girls,but the girls hate them,specialy Raven and Karen. Will the girls exept their love? Or will they play with their hearts?

**

* * *

Ok! Story time Kids! **

It was August,still sunny as it was on July. 4 girls were in their car,going to their new school. They were happy but yet sad,because they have to leaqve their old school and friends.

"When do i get to drive?" asked a tall girl,she's american-african,had short black hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a yellow tube top,with a K on it,she has white baggy jeans and two paires of yellow snickers. She is Karen Beecher. **(a/n: Is that her real name?)**

"You will" said a long blond hair girl,she was driving a sliver ford mustang gt. She had two blue eyes,a red halter top,black shorts and paires of maroon platform sandals. She's Terra Markov.

"C'mon girl! You've been driving for 30 minutes! and about 4 minutes ago we should have been at school!" glared Karen and turned on the radio.

"Oh, this is my favorite song!" exlaimed a tanned skin girl. She's quit skiny(sp?) and tall. She has emerald eyes and long red hair. She is wearing a purple one shoulder top,with a white playboy logo on it,black mini skirt with pink high heels flip flops. She's Kori Anders.

"It's 'Summer sunshine' by The Corrs,I really love this song!" yelled Kori.

"Change please,this song makes me the creeps,i prefer Evanescence,now that's cool" said a goth girl,she has pale gray skin,dark violet eyes short violet hair. She is wearing a black top,dark gray 3/4 pants and some black skater shoes. She's Raven Roth.

"Fine,this one,no comment!" said Terra while changingthe song"And Karen,You can drive now" she smiled.

"Finaly! Thanks!" replied Karen and now she's driving "I don't like this song,i'll just turn off the radio"

"We are finaly at school!" smiled Kori.

"You little brat...You let me drive 'coz we were near school..." glared Karen to Terra,and Terra only smiled sheeply.

"Welcome girls!" said an old lady,she is the principal of 'Torros' school. Her name's Mrs.Clownhead.

"Uh...thanks?" said Raven holding her favorite novel book.

"You must come in and i will give you your schedule and show your class" smiled Mrs. Clownhead.

"Cool" smiled Karen "So let's go!"

When the girls are walking boys were looking at them,saying "Wow" "Totally hot" "So sexy!" "To good for me"

"I hate when they're talking about us" whisper Raven and Terra was waving at them.

"You are so stupid" mumbled Raven and shooked her head.

**

* * *

((In the Principal's office)) **

"Here you go" said the principal handing their schedule "I will tell you the school rules"

"How long this will take?" asked Kori hoping that it will not long.

"I don't know Kori...I never counted it before" smiled Clownhead.

Kori sighed and took a seat next to Raven.

"Rule number one,DO NOT INTERUPT(sp?) WHILE THE TEACHER IS TALKING,rule number two,No swimming"

"Swimming?" whisperedTerra.

"Rule number six,No Kissing in class,rule number seven.." continued the pricipal.

**2 hour later...**

"And rule number two hundred and sixty-two,No sex"

"Like that's gonna happen" mumbled Raven but the principal was to old to hear that.

"Ok,now i will take you to your class,you have Math now,all of you" smiled the old lady.

The girls sighed and followed her.

**

* * *

((Math class)) **

The class was really noisy,because they just heard new girls are in their class.

"Yo Rich,new babes are comming to our class!" smiled Victor Stone,he is very tall,american-african,computer freak/machine freak. He has no hair and brown/black"eyes. He's wearing a black t-shirt,baggy jeans and black shoes.

"Yeah,hope they're alright,not annoying" said Richard Grayson,he wears shades,hiding his blue eyes and he has black jet hair. He's wearing a maroon short sleeve shirt,leaving it open,and inside,he wears a black t-shirt,baggy jeans and some paires of black snickers.

"You've got it,not like the preppy..." said Roy Harper,he wears shades too,he has dark green eyes and orange hair. He's wearing a military green t-shirt,black jeans and white snickers.

When Roy said 'like the preppy ,it means Kitten,Jinx,Jennifer and Carla.

"Waaaaaay nicer too" added Garfield Logan. He's a vegetarian. He has green hair and eyes. He's the joker of the group and always eat tofu. He's wearing a black and white t-shirt,beige baggy jeans and white shoes.

"You've got that right" replied Victor.

"Class,please..." yelled Mrs. Donnut. **(a/n: to lame to think for names...lol)**

Mrs. Donnut's trying to calm the class but NOT working.

"SIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE" she screamed on top of her lungs.

"wow" said Roy and the class's starting to giggle.

"Please shut your mouth! The principal is coming,so keep it down"

And then the door opened. 4 girls and Mrs. Clownhead walked in. The boys are staring at them and the girls are glaring at them and the boys.

"Soooo hot..." mumbled Richard and his gang chuckled. "You've got it pal" said Garfield.

"Now,Miss Roth,please sit next to Ms. Gabriella Caville" said the math teacher.

"Which one of you is Gabriella?" said Raven with her monotone voice. "I-I am" a girl with dark blue hair raised her hand.

"Miss Kori Anders,go take your sit next to Mr. Christopher Drielle." "Can someone tell me who is-" smiled Kori but cut by Christopher.

"Here" he smiled back.

"Miss Karen Beecher,you will be sitting next to Miss Viona Wisckny" "Yo Viona, where are you?" said Karen.

"Here dudette!" laughed Viona.

"And Miss Terra Markov,you'll be sitting next to Mr.David Potry" "David Potry,please stand up" said Terra.

"Ok,Thank you Mrs. Donnut,now,who will tutor these young ladies? You will skip 2 classes" said and asked the principal.

Everybody hands were raised and saying "Oh mememememe!" "ME PLEASE!" "Pick me!"

"Ok...That was...fast..." said a confused Clownhead "You can pick" said Clownhead to Donnut.

"Let see...Mr. Grayson,you'll be turtor Miss Anders,Mr. Harper with Ms. Markov,Mr.Stone with Ms. Beecher,and Mr. Logan with Ms. Roth."

The class growled and glare at those who are chosen.

"Cool" smiled Richard. "Sweet" said Victor. "Nice" smirked Roy. "BUUUUUUURRRRRP" that was Garfield...

* * *

First Chapter FINISHED! Please Review me...Tell me if i go on or make another DUMB story of mine,i'm still learning enlglish... :D 


	2. Violated? And what plan?

**Ok,I'm gonna Update the 2nd chappie! EVERYBODY SAY YAAAAY! **

**-cricket sounds-**

**Never mind...**

**

* * *

**

_spiritual-s: _Thank you! I'm glad you're interested!  


_lil' LIK Star_ : Thank you! Hope you'll like this chappie!

**_Kerry_ : Really? you laughed? amazing! i was too stupid to laugh anyway..lol**

**_Illegally Blonde_: Thank you! i'm glad you liked it! To emotional? Nahhhh!**

**_Cute-Funky-guRL_ : Really,i don't get it...i think it wasn't funny...lol i'm to dumb to understand humor!**

**_Nez-i-a_ : Um..i know thi sounds dumb but...what does that mean? Sorry,i live in France,i don't know much about english,STILL learning!**

* * *

STORY TIME CHILDRENS! WOOOOHOOOOO! 

Ok,so i skip about math class,it's pointless anyway,LOL...

"Ok,remember boys,don't forget to tutor the young ladies" said Mrs. Donnut. "Like i'm gonna forget it" said Roy and rolled his eyes.

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"So...Let me tutor you arround mademoiselle" said Gar and kissed Raven's hand.

"Yeah, just let me go and don't touch me again" snapped Raven and took her books.

"C'mon,be more long! Like that,we skip French and History! Maybe more!" smiled Victor.

"Yo,i'll do whatever i want,got it? I can take the tour ALONE" glared Karen and walked outside,"What did i do girl?"

"Are you ready yet?" moanded Terra.

"Yep,let's go" smiled Roy.

"Ready to go?" said Richard taking her books.

"YES i am,but i can carry my own books thank you" said Kori coldly.

**

* * *

(( Tutoring time...)) **

Roy and Terra

"This is the gym class" pointed Roy to a door.

"I can't believe this is boring..." yawned Terra while streching her self.

"_This _is not going to be so boring Terra" said Roy and pulled her to him self.

"Uhhhh...What are...you doing Roy?" questioned Terra in a nervous voice.

"Nothing sweety.." whispered Roy and beggin to kissed her neck.

Terra gasp didn't know what to do. "Really...we...we shouldn't be doing this..."

"And why?"

"Re-Remember rule number 6? No-No kissing in class"

"Uh...we're not in class" smiled Roy.

* * *

Garfield and Raven 

"This creepy room is the li-lib-libr-" said Garfield and cut off by Raven.

"Library" corrected Raven.

"Yeah! Library! I..guess you're _hangin' out_ place" smirked Gar.

"No,just a favourite place to read a book,calm no noises" replied Raven.

"Ohh..i thought it was your hangin' out place! Hehe" said Gar in a sheepy voice.

"Riiiight" she said and Garfield pushed her into the wall.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" glared Raven.

"Ohh...Nothing..i was just wondering if i could do _something_ with you" smiled Gar.

"Say what?" Raven was shock try to get away but...

too late. Garfield already kissed her.

* * *

Richard and Kori 

"That's the teacher's room,everyone always sleeps there" said Richard.

"Same as my old school,but this school is pretty nice" said Kori and she wasn't intrested at all,exept for the decorations.

"Maybe,but not as pretty as you" smirked Rich and pulled Kori into an empty closet and locked it.

"What in hell are you doing?" yelled Kori "Why did you lock the-" said Kori and cut off by Richard.

He Kissed her. His hands were on her slim waist and down to her hip...

* * *

Victor and Karen 

"Don't you dare GO NEAR ME!" yelled Karen.

"Uh...why?" asked Victor.

"Coz i know all of yours STUPID little PLAN" glared Karen.

"What plan?" said Vic in a nervous voice.

"Ohh...a plan that all of you were planing! Like Roy said 'let's seduce them' and Richard 'yeah..by kissing them' and Garfield 'When were gonna tutor them!"

"Ok! OK! I CONFESS! THEY HAD THE PLAN! THEY PLANED IT! I SWEAAAR!" cried Victor,and he was on his knees.

_"More like it...oh no! GIRLS!" thought Karen_

_"I think it's too late...ok then,i'm hungry"_

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

* * *

_

OKKK! CHAPPIE WAS SHORT! But please feel free to review me...i'm in depression...hehe...not REALLY in the mood...

Review me!

THX!


	3. Meet the preppy

**Okkkkkk,here's chapter 3...! okay okay?**

**-completly silence-**

**i take that as a yes...**

**_

* * *

Nezzy: Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this chappie!_**

**_spiritual-s: Really? Thanks! I did this chappie with a friend!_**

**_Illegally Blonde: Yep! It's getting hot and spicy! lol_**

**_librastar: Thank you! Yeah,i live in Paris...and in july or august,i'm gonna move to Bern(switzerland). Btw,i checked titanstower,and it said that Bee's name is Karen...lol...doesn't matter anyway...hehehe,And yeah! I'm gonna review your fics! prooomise! And where do you live?_**

**_lil' LIK Star: Thank you! Happy that you like it!_**

**_0Eternally0Dead0: Well,here's chap 3! Hope you'll enjoy it!_**

* * *

Ok..where were we? Oh yeah,so the bell rang and...

Roy&Terra

They both heard the bell rang so Terra just woke up from the nigthmare she had with Roy.

"You bastard!" yelled Terra and kicked him on the nuts.

"OUUUUCH! Why you...you...little..." murmured Roy why holding his nuts.

"Uh...Thanks for the tour!" said Terra and when to find her friends.

"Ouch...hope it isn't turning to a squashed banana or something..." mumbled Roy,still feeling the pain...lol.

* * *

Garfield&Raven

"So...Did you enjo-" smiled charmly Gar but cut off by Raven.

"Shut up!" yelled Raven and hit him on the head with her book.

"Ouch! Ouch! That hurt!" said Gar while trying to stop her.

"Get lost" glared Raven and leaving Gar alone.

"Arggh...Stupid plans..." He groaned while rubbing his head.

* * *

Richard&Kori

"Well? Did youlike it?" whispered Richard while holding Kori's waist.

And then Kori punched him on the stomach "How dare you touch me You dumbass!" yelled Kori.

Rich still holding his tummy "Argghh...The d-door is locked and i have the keys remember?".

"Yes and i will GET OUT" narrow Kori and break the door,she kicked the door untill it's broken and went to search for her friends.

Richard stared at her and the door like he saw a ghost "Does she take karate lesson or what? -cough-"

* * *

Victor&Karen

"So will you kiss me?" smiled Victor and Karen eyes where red(angry) and took a hammer from knowhere.LOL.

"You will be deleted" said Karen in a scary voice.

Victor screamed like a girl and ran before she kills him.

She laughed "That drama lesson i took 3 months ago isn't useless at all! And these pair of lenses that Terra gave me is cool"

"GUUUUYYYYYSSSSS! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Victor and he was holding a speaker.

* * *

"Really son of a bitch...some dumbass.." mumbled Raven and saw Kori "So how's your tou-" she said but cut off by Kori.

"ARGGHH! THAT PHSYCOPATH IS REEEAALLYY..." trembled Kori controling her anger.

"Uh..Kori,that's suppose to be me when i'm mad" said Raven "Oh.. yeah...but.." said Kori and sighed

"That Grayson just kissed me in a closet! And he locked it!" said Kori.

"And how did you get out?"

"Well...uh...The door is busted now! You know what i did right?" smiled Kori embarrassed.

"Your martial art skill is dangerous" said Raven while raising an eyebrow "Hehe..." laughed nervously Kori.

"Raven! Kori! So glad to see ya! You know that-" aid Terra trying to catch her breath but cut off by Kori and Raven

"We know Terra we know"

"Yo girls!" yelled Karen still holding a hammer.

"What's with the hammer?" asked Terra, "Oh this...It's about the boys..." glared Karen remembering what happended.

"Tell me about it" said Raven in her monotone voice "Don't tell me that Victor Stone kissed you"

"Nope,I forgot to tell ya about it,they made a plan to seduce us" said Karen.

"Oh he's gonna pay that little green head guy" said Raven and her hand were trembling.

"But...Why?" asked innocently Kori who is naive.

"Well,because first,they think were hot,second,the think that were gonna fell for it!" said Karen calmly.

"I've had enough for boys who just want my body!" whispered Kori.

The 3 girls just watch her sadly.

_**"Attention please,after lunch,you may go home because we are having a problem with a closet door and we are having a teacher conversation, i repeat..."** _said a lady who work at school.

The students cheer and shouting.

"Thanks Kor,for once your kung-fu was not useless at all" smiled Raven,and they walked to the cafetaria.

**

* * *

Lunch time!**

"So...where do we eat?" asked Terra "Try to find Karen or Raven" said Kori searching for them "There they are!".

Terra and Kori walked to the other two girls.

"Man i'm starving!" smiled Karen and ate her sandwich,and then Terra realised Raven didn't took anything but only a herbal tea.

"You're not hungry?" asked Terra and ate her spaghetti.

"No,i'm not hungry. I just wanna go home andpaint my room."

"Me too,but i'm hungry!" smiled Kori and slurping her noddle "um...yummy. I'm finished!" the 3 girls just stared at here weirdly.

"Hey,mind if i sit here?" asked Richard and sat next to Kori "So..what are you doing next? Wanna go somewhere?"

"No and never" glared a blonde girl,named Kitten and she was with her pink pale friend Jinx,a brunette girl named Jennifer and a black hair girl with blue highlights named Carla.

"Go away,who wants you preppy girls anway?" sair Roy and sat next to Terra and she gave a death glare at him.

"But Roy! Why are you with that stupid blondy girl?" asked and yelled Jennifer while putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey watch it!" narrow Kitten, "Oh..sorry"

"What's wrong with sitting with a blonde girl? Especially Terra?" yelled Karen,"Oh I am sorry,my friend Jennifer just don't like it BITCH!" yelled Carla.

"Yo what's going on?" asked Victor,"Yeah...Dude..you're not eating? You just picked a so not good taste tea! In fact,it doesn't have a taste" complained Garfield.

"Oh Garfield! I miss you so!" said Carla and hugged him,"It's called a herbal tea and i like this so not good taste tea" said Raven not looking up from her book.

"AHH! LET ME GO!" said Garfield trying to get her off.

"Cool,she's addicted to you" said Terra continuing her meal.

"Ohhhhh my Richie-poo! Will you go with me today to the mall?" said Kitten caressing(sp?) Rich's cheek.

"Naaahhhh,I'm too busy to be with you" said Rich and Kitten was frozed "huh! Don't come running to me to ask me on a date Richie!" yelled Kitten and they just walked away.

"There's just more and more sluts" murmured Terra and Karen giggled. Vic sat next to Karen and Gar next to Raven.

"So...Kori..Thanks for the door" smirked Rich "And my stomach feel better now" he continued. "I didn't ask" said Kori coldy.

"Anyway Terra,my 'nuts' is better and lucky me it's not broken or squashed" said Roy and Raven who was drinking her tea,she spit it out and..._laughed_,and the other girls was laughing.

"Dude! She kicked your-" laughed Gar but cut of by Roy "Y-E-S"

"Anyway,what about the door?" asked Victor trying not to laugh.

"Oh that,just ask your friend" said Kori and standed up "Shall we go?" she asked the girls nodded and went to the parking.

"So let me guess,you locked her with you and made out,but what's with the door?" asked Victor.

"Yeah..And the stomach too" added Gar.

"Well,after the bell rang,she punched me and kicked the door untill it's busted" said Richard and getting up.

"WHAT? That girl just broked a locked door?" yelled Roy who was surprised.

"Yep,i think she could do martial arts..like me" smirked Rich.

"Well,that Raven hit me with her book" said Garfield.

"WAHAHAHHAA!" laughed Victor "That's too rich to be true!"

"Yeaaah...And how about you and Karen?" asked Roy.

"Well,she heard our conversation so she didn't fell for it" confessed Victor.

"She knows? Man! But how?" asked Roy and.

"Maybe when we were in class!" said Garfield.

"Well,the past is the past,but we gotta watch out later,c'mon,let's go toCliché café and chill" said Rich and guys nodded.

**

* * *

Girls**

"Well,too bad we don't live in the same street!" said Kori while driving the car this time.

"Yeah...But we could still go to our houses by walking!" smiled Karen who is next to Kori.

"Yeah but what should we do to the idiots?" asked Raven "We're not gonna be like today again" she continued.

"It's gonna be hard..." sighed Terra and remembered what Roy has done with her.

"I don't think so" smirked Karen"Just pretend to like them,by _seducing_ them" she continued.

"But little by little? Because if we pretend to like them by today,it's gonna be weird" said Kori.

"She's gotta point" said Raven and starting to read her book.

"Yep girl! Like that!" smiled Karen.

"Cool! REVENGE WILL BE SWEET AS STRAWBERRY STRAW CAKE!" yelled Terra.

"You're out of the topic" said Raven still reading.

"Ok,who's turn to drive? I'm in front of my house now."smiled Kori and opened her seat belt and walked to her front door.

"Well,tomorrow,i'll walk,'coz i wanna know how to go to school by walking" smiled Kori.

"Ok,see you tomorrow! Terra! My turn to drive!" said Karen.

"NO! MINE" Terra yelled back.

"Fasten your seat belt" said Raven,and it was her turn.

"uh...When did you got there?" questioned Karen and Terra gave a weird look.

"Bye!" waved Kori "Time to clean up" she said to her self.

"Hello darling,already home? And how's school?" asked a woman,she was Kori's mother.

"It was fun!" smiled Kori "I will decorate my room now"

"Ok dear,oh and can you pick up Ryan at 3 for me? Because i have to unpack everything" said and asked her mother.

"Yep!" smiled Kori and walked to her room.

* * *

"Yo everyone! I'm here" said Karen.

"Hey lil sis,already home? Mom's not home" said her big sister,she was 22 years old,she had brown eyes and dark brown hair,her name's Laura.

"Yeah,Kori busted a door" laughed Karen.

"Really? Cool,remember,you've got hip-hop dancing at 4 o'clock.

"Yeah yeah,i'm not stupid ya know"

"Fiiiine sis,i'll be painting the dinning-room" smiled Laura.

* * *

"See you tomorrow" smiled Raven to Terra. Karen has already gotten home.

"ok! i'll pick you up by 7:30 ok? Ciao!" smiled Terra and Drove home.

"I'm home mom" said the goth girl.

"Welcome home. How was school? Made any new friends?" asked her mother.

"Yes i did,and school was great today" Raven lied,she can't erased what did happend to her with Gar today.

"Ok hon,you just go and decorate your room,i've already painted your room in violet" said her mother.

"Thanks mom,you owe me one" smiled Raven and went to her room.

* * *

"Hiya Big bro,whatsup?" said Terra closing the door.

"Hey,nothing just painting,can't you see? So how's school?" said a tall pale yellow hair with dark blue eyes,24 years old,his name's Chris.

"Fine,but dumboys are aftering us again..." she sighed and watch tv.

"Well,i dunno about you but Kori hell yes!" smirked Chris.

"Don't be such a pervert" mumbled Terra.

"What did you say lil sis?"

"i said mind your own buisness" said Terra and walked to her room.

**

* * *

15 minutes before 3 pm at Kori's**

"Mom,i'm going to pick up Ry,see you later" said Kori,she changed her clothes coz the one before has paint allover it,now she's wearing a dark green top with a white jeans,a black belt and black converses.

"Ok dear,don't be late" said her mom.

**15 minutes later**

"Finaly...At least i'm on time" said Kori searching for his 8 years old brother.

"Kori! Kori!" said a black hair green eyes boy. "Hi Ry,did you have fun at school?" she asked.

"Yes! It was really fun! I made a lot of friends Kori!" smiled Ryan.

"Ok..Come one,let's go home,and i'll take your bag,it looks heavy for you" smiiled Kori and took his school backpak.

* * *

"So how's my new room Laur?" smiled Karen.

"Don't be proud,you still gotta do the ceiling" said Laura. Karen's room is soft yellow and soft pink.

"Ah man..." whined Karen

* * *

"Mother,I've decorate my room,I've already put everything in my room" said Raven to her mom who is doing the dishes.

"Ok then you can do whatever you want now" smiled her mom and Raven nodded and went to her room to meditate.

* * *

"Chris! How's my room? Pretty?" smiled Terra,her room was in maroon.

"Yeah watever,dad's be here in 6 pm and mom's in 4" said Chris.

"Ok then,i'm gonna watch tv" said Terra and she watched Mtv.

* * *

**Ok there's the 3rd one! WAhahhahaha!**

**don't forget to review mw and give me your opinions! k?**


End file.
